pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waking the Titans Part 2
Last time, our heroes found themselves in Osiana Town, where an Articuno had been terrorizing its people. After meeting up with Brandon, the Pokémon League Champion, the group was imprisoned by Team Rocket, who was using the power of the Wind Magatama to control Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Now the group is caught in a battle of legendary proportions. Will they be able to save the legendary Pokémon before its too late? "Cryogonal, use Ice Beam!" Jenny's cry echoed off the walls of the temple's staircase. The large snowflake-shaped Pokémon formed a blue sphere of pale energy in front of its mouth, launching it in the form of several beams of ice-energy. As the beams of energy struck the staircase, the ancient stone was completely frozen over into a thick sheet of ice. The attack hit its mark, both Servine and Ferrothorn, throwing both Pokémon backwards. Ferrothorn, however, recovered quickly, not quite affected by the attack. "Counter attack, Ferrothorn! Metal Claw!" James countered. Ferrothorn propelled itself into the air, its claw becoming coated with a thin metallic energy, and attempted to swipe at Cryogonal in a super effective strike. "Acid Armor!" Jenny interrupted. Cryogonal began to glow pale blue, and then seemingly melted, dodging Ferrothorn's Metal Claw, before reforming back into its physical form. "Let's wrap this up, Vanillish!" Jenny declared, tossing another Pokéball. "Sheer Cold!" The medium-size, ice-cream-looking Pokémon, burst from its Pokéball, assuming its place next to Cryogonal. Vanillish gathered up an immense amount of Ice-type energy and then launched an enormous beam which hit its mark, dead center. The ensuing blast sent Jessie, James, Meowth, Servine, and Ferrothorn sky high, blowing them through the roof of the temple, and into the night sky. "Did we just get beaten by ice cream?" Jessie asked, annoyed, as they made their flight. "Speaking of ice cream, I could really go for some right about now." Meowth added. "You'll never get ice cream again if we keep screwing up like this!" Jessie snapped, violently, back at the cat. "We're blasting off again!" the group shouted in unison as they vanished amongst the night stars. "Whew," Jenny grinned, returning both of her Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "You both did great. Take a good rest." Glancing up, Jenny could hear the commotion going on outside. Pocketing her Pokéballs, the officer wordlessly ascended the stairs towards the night sky, to help her nephew and his friends defend the legendary Pokémon. A Hero's Counterattack! Meanwhile, on the roof of the temple, the showdown between Vicious and his brainwashed legendary Pokémon, and Silus' group raged on. At the moment, Clair was shouting out orders for their counterattack. "Each of us needs to send out a Pokémon that is strong against those birds!" she finished. "Infernape and I will take Articuno!" Silus declared, clutching his Pokéball. "Emolga may be small, but we'll try our hand with Moltres!" Nathan chimed in. "Right!" Clair agreed. "I'll use Gabite to ward off Zapdos' electrical attacks." "Go!" the three cried in unison. At once, they tossed their Pokéballs, which all burst open at the same time, forming into newly evolved Infernape, Gabite, and Emolga. Seeing this, Mewtwo circled around, floating directly in front of the group's Pokémon, reminiscent of a general leading his troops into battle. "I will help your Pokémon fend off the birds." Mewtwo announced. "You go after the jewel." "Right!" Nathan, Silus, and Clair replied at once. "Nothing you do can stop me!" Vicious roared after hearing this. "Beasts of the sky, use your powers to annihilate them!" Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltress cried out in rage and began to descend on the assembled group of Pokémon. Moltres released a stream of powerful flames, Zapdos discharged an immense storm of electricity, and Articuno flapped its wings furiously, kicking a blizzard of icy wind. Seeing this, Mewtwo leaped in front of the attacks, forming a barrier of psychic energy which the three attacks collided with, causing a massive explosion which shook the temple grounds. "You're certainly strong, Mewtwo!" Vicious taunted. "But you're no match for the power of three legendary Pokémon!" "Do not attempt to put your human limitations on my powers." Mewtwo retorted, emerging from the smoke completely unharmed. "The last person who made that mistake found their home in ruins. I believe that was your boss." Forming a ball of aura energy, Mewtwo launched the attack, slamming into Articuno's torso and sending the large pale blue bird diving into the woods below. "Help it out, Emolga!" Nathan shouted over the explosion. "Use Shockwave on Moltres!" "Emooolllga!" the tiny flying squirrel cried. Though tiny, the creature managed to admit a powerful storm of electrical energy which branched out from its tiny body, striking Moltres full on. While the bird seemed annoyed, flinching from the electrical assault, it appeared otherwise unharmed. "Gabite, hit Zapdos with Draco Meteor!" Clair was commanding meanwhile. The medium-sized dragon gathered a sphere of raw energy in its mouth, releasing it into the sky, where it exploded like fireworks, raining down on Zapdos and striking it in multiple places across its body. However, like Moltres before it, Zapdos recovered, seeming unfazed by the attack it had just taken. "Our attacks... aren't working!" Clair exclaimed. "But how?!" Nathan screamed, confused. "Mine was super effective!" "Hahahahahahaha!" Vicious cackled wildly. "Your Pokémon aren't even in the same league as those birds." Just then, the forest erupted with snow and debris as Articuno rose from where it had fallen, joining the rest of its legendary trio above the temple's roof. "We can't beat them that way." Silus announced, drawing the others' attention. "Its like Brandon said. We have to get that gem from him if we want to free the legendary Pokémon." Mewtwo descended next to him, have heard what he said, "Human, if you want to get in close, I will protect you. Go forward." "Right." Silus agreed. With Infernape at his side, Silus charged across the ancient roof of the temple, running straight at Vicious. The Team Rocket Admin, as one would expect, noticed this immediately and was quick to do something about it. "So, now you're coming for the Magatama?" Vicious asked coyly. "Beasts, stop him!" Articuno was the first to respond, channeling a powerful blast of energy, which it then ejected in the form of a Hyper Beam. Moltres responded, gathering a similar amount of energy at its mouth, before firing and combining the two waves of energy. Zapdos' response was equally violent, as it discharged a spherical blast of electrical energy, which, like Moltres' energy blast, fused together with Articuno's attack, forming a deadly triple-attack which tunneled for the running Silus and Infernape. Mewtwo responded to this by throwing up its psychic energy barrier and leaping in front of Silus, taking the attack head on. However, unlike in previous attempts, the attack proved too strong, breaking the barrier of psychic energy and slamming into Mewtwo, causing an explosion of equally tremendous proportions. "Mewtwo!" Silus shrieked. Mewtwo flew out of the smoke, clearly injured and unconscious, as it descended towards the ground beneath the temple. In an act of instinct, rather than rational thinking, Silus charged, not at Vicious, but towards Mewtwo, clearing the edge of the building with a powerful jump. Arms wide, Mewtwo soon filled them as Silus embraced the falling Pokémon and fell with it, spinning around so that he would be the one that took the majority of the recoil from the fall. "Silus!" Clair and Nathan cried out in unison. "FER! INFERNAPE!" Infernape cried in horror, as it watched its partner plummet to the ground. Jenny, who had previously been on the stairwell, had reached the roof just in time to get a glimpse of her only nephew falling, Mewtwo in his arms, towards the ground, hundreds of feet below. "Oh no, Silus!" she shared her horror with the rest. The crash was audible, as both Silus and Mewtwo connected with the cold earth below the temple. His friends and Pokémon above could only watch in utter horror, without being able to help him, as the smoke cleared and revealed both he and Mewtwo, lying in a tiny crater in the ground, both unconscious, with Mewtwo ontop of Silus, who still had his arms tightly wrapped around the larger Pokémon. Hopeless Situation "Hahahahahahahaha!" Vicious cackled his signature evil laugh. "Do you see now? That's what happens to those that challenge the legendary Pokémon under my control!" "Is everyone alright?" Jenny asked, looking at Nathan and Clair, who both look horrified. "We're okay..." Clair noted sadly. "But Silus...." "Yeah, we gotta get down there!" Nathan exclaimed. "Silus could be badly hurt... or worse!" "Right!" Jenny agreed. "You're not going anywhere!" Vicious barked. As he did, Articuno made a pass over the building, striking the entrance to the stairwell with its Blizzard attack, freezing the entire orifice over, blocking their only escape route. "Now I can pick you all off, one-by-one, at my leisure." Vicious noted maliciously. Just then, the temple itself began to quake violently as something within its walls exploded. From behind Vicious, who was standing above the temple's entrance, smoke erupted from the entrance which Team Rocket had so violently broken into, and the two Team Rocket members the group had seen earlier in the main chamber, flew out, unconscious, and landed in a pile in the middle of the temple courtyard. From the smoke, which was now settling across the lawn, the figure of Brandon emerged, having been victorious in his battle. "I'm afraid I'm here to make your job a bit harder." Brandon declared, having heard Vicious' own declaration moments before. "You meddling people just keep crawling out of the walls like cockroaches." Vicious sneered. "What makes you think you'll have anymore luck than these people?" "I guess you'll just have to find out." Brandon snapped flatly. "But let me ask you something first. What do you crooks have to gain from controlling the legendary Pokémon?" "If you must know," Vicious said, sneering cynically through his mask. "This gem is one of the Pieces of Three. Team Rocket's plans cannot fully succeed until we have all three of the Magatama." "Again, what purpose would that serve?!" Brandon barked, angrily this time. "Tch, do I really have to spell it out for you?" Vicious retorted. "Fine, since you can't stop us anyways, I'll let you in on a secret. Do you know what sleeps below Hora at this very moment? The legendary Pokémon, Sacrelivo. In ancient Hora legend, Sacrelivo is the Pokémon that represents the evil of this world. Team Rocket plans to awaken that ancient beast and bring darkness upon the world! But, Sacrelivo is sealed, and so we cannot just revive it at whim. The seals on Sacrelivo are bound to the treasures of Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus — the three Magatama!" "But then why enslave Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres?" Brandon queried. "They've done nothing to you people! Free them at once!" "You people all sing the same tune!" Vicious barked. "The three beasts of the sky hold the key to breaking the first seal on Sacrelivo! Now that they're assembled, I'll break that seal!" "Using the legendary Pokémon as tools for your own gain. You people are nothing short of disgusting." Brandon spat. "Now behold! The true power of the Wind Magatama!" Vicious declared victorious, hoisting the large gem above his head, where the legendary Pokémon, as if mesmerized by it, began to circle over head, causing the gem to glow brighter than it had previously. Recovery At the crash site, on the other side of the temple, Mewtwo stirred from unconsciousness, forcing itself to its knees. Immediately, Silus' arms, which were unconsciously draped around Mewtwo, fell open, but the boy didn't stir. This caused Mewtwo to realize that the boy had been the one who had broken his fall. "A human... who tried to save me?" Mewtwo wondered, studying the boy with a perplexed expression. "He's breathing, but seems pretty wounded." Regaining some of its strength, Mewtwo made its way to its feet, swishing the dirt off of its tail and looking down at the injured boy to get a better view. Mewtwo had lead a hard existence. Betrayed by its creators and treated as an outcast among wild Pokémon, no one had ever gone out of their way to protect it from harm, much less show it compassion. "Why did you save me?" Mewtwo said, mostly to itself. Slowly, Silus began to stir, rolling over onto his stomach, and then forcing himself to his knees. Coughing violently, he managed to weakly push himself to his feet, dusting himself off in the process. He then looked behind him, noticing Mewtwo was standing nearby, watching him carefully. "Oh good." he smiled weakly. "You're alright. I was worried that fall would take the rest out of you." "Why did you save me, human?" Mewtwo asked, its eyes narrowing. "You shielded me from that attack." Silus answered. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be in bad shape right now. I couldn't just leave you to get hurt because of me." "That was my purpose. To protect you from the bird Pokémon so that you could retrieve the gem and stop their rampage. You should've forgotten about me and went after that man." Mewtwo responded harshly. Silus only shook his head, "No. I couldn't call myself a friend of Pokémon if I ignored such a thing." he replied, stumbling. Mewtwo quickly reached out and caught him, supporting the weaker boy with his strong shoulders, "Friend of... Pokémon? I have never heard a human talk in such a way." "You haven't met many good people, I take it?" Silus noted, panting heavily. "No." Mewtwo confirmed, shaking its head now. "The only ones I know tried to use me for their science experiments. The same Team Rocket that are controlling the birds also created me." "That explains it." Silus replied, freeing himself of Mewtwo's grip and standing on his own once again. "Well, not all humans are like Team Rocket." "That is clear to me now." Mewtwo said. "I sense your heart, and it intrigues me. You are not like the other humans I have met. You genuinely care about Pokémon." "Yeah," Silus agreed solemnly. "But that's not going to mean much if that masked man gets his way. The bird Pokémon, they're hurting. We have to free them, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo nodded its head in agreement, "I agree. We will take Vicious down, together. If you can provide me a distraction, I will disable the gem's power with my psychic abilities. Then we can drive Team Rocket from this place." it suggested. "Alright. I can provide you one, but it won't be long. So, be ready." Silus replied. "I will and do not worry. I will not let that man hurt you again." Mewtwo assured him. Silus merely nodded and smile before darting off towards the temple, and Mewtwo into the skies. Reclaim Your Honor! A gust of wind interrupted Vicious' ritual, as Silus burst from the side of the temple, flying on his Braviary's back. His sudden appearance shocked Jenny, Clair, and Nathan, who also immediately noticed. "Silus!" the three shouted in unison, relief washing over their face. "In! Infernape!" Silus' starter Pokémon hopped around, greatly relieved to see its partner was alright. "You again?!" Vicious snapped. "Haven't you learned? You can't beat me and my legendary Pokémon!" "Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres don't belong to you, crook!" Silus roared in response. "Go, Braviary! Use Hurricane on that masked man!" With Silus still on its back, Braviary reeled back and began to flap its wings furiously, releasing a deadly storm of wind which struck Vicious hard, forcing him to cradle the gem once again, like a baby, to protect it from the assault. "You little brat!" Vicious roared in anger. "Birds! Finish him off!" Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres broke off from their ritualistic flight, forming up next to each other and charging up their respective signature moves. As they launched it, however, a pink barrier arose and surrounded Silus and Braviary, reflecting the blast full force back at the birds, slamming into them hard. "You will not harm that boy." the voice of Mewtwo came from behind Vicious. "Unlike you, he has shown compassion for we Pokémon." "Mewtwo, you-!" but Vicious was cut off. Rising up from behind him, Mewtwo had assumed a new form, this one slimmer and even smaller than the one it had been in just moments before with Silus. Its eyes were sparkling with pinkish psychic energy, as it was obviously the source of the barrier now surrounding Silus. "It Mega Evolved." Jenny noted from the roof of the temple. "Now, release those Pokémon!" Mewtwo demanded, its eyes lighting up brighter, this time, causing a faint psychic outline to appear around the gem in Vicious' arms. The gem sparked, forcing Vicious to drop it. The sparks radiated out, lashing at the three legendary bird Pokémon, which resulted in them finally being freed of their mind control — looking around at each other in a confused fashion. "What have you done?!" Vicious screamed in pure, unadulterated rage. "I have used my psychic powers to disable the abilities of that gem. It will not serve your will any longer." Mewtwo replied. "You what?!" Vicious was no longer thinking straight, his rage had completely taken over him. "Its time for you Rockets to clear out of here." Mewtwo snarled. "We will not allow you to harm these Pokémon any longer!" And so, our heroes, with the help of Brandon and Mewtwo, have finally released the legendary bird Pokémon from Team Rocket's evil clutches. But will they be able to send them packing? Stay tuned! Category:Advance Frontier Category:Episodes